


Christmas Boyfriends

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chilan needs to be a thing, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OT3 ftw, Or what ever the ship name is, Polyamory, Real short, i was bored, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just three cuties getting ready for Christmas. That's it. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Boyfriends

"Sir Riley, where shall I put the tree?" Ivan asked, holding up one side of the big box containing said plastic decoration. The two of them had been assigned tree duty while Tyler was upstairs making Christmas cookies in the kitchen. Shelby dragged the other two along for last minute shopping so they didn't risk Chase having another fire incident and Koda so he wouldn't eat the cookie dough. Ms. Morgan was supervising them all just in case, lending a hand when actually needed. Because, well, she's Ms. Morgan. 

"A little more off to the side... Yes, right there, that's fine." Riley apprised, walking over to him and the tree. "Alright, lets get started." He announced, getting the box open. The supposed tree was in parts with a stand inside. 

Ivan frowned, "We must... assemble it? What tis this kind of tomfoolery? Sir Riley, is this something everyone must do?" 

The other male shook his head as they took the parts out. "No, my family usually goes out and gets a real tree every year. I've never had to build one like this before. But it can't be too had, right?" Ivan smiled and nodded, having full trust in the both of them. 

 

It took over an hour, but they finally had a well put together tree and had begun decorating it with what little decorations they already had. Around that time, Chase came strolling in with a bag in hand, board at the other hip, and his signature cap atop his head. He grinned at them, suddenly having a more jog in his step as he approached them. "See you've got the tree up." He commented, looking at the mostly barren plastic plant. 

"Yeah, we finally got it assembled, took forever." Riley replied leaning into Ivan more. 

"Good on you, Mates." Chase said, setting the bag down. "Shelby and Koda's still out shopping." He explains, "I managed to sneak off to come back here. Wanted to spend time with my boyfriends as much as I can." 

Oh, that's right. Chase was leaving for New Zealand to visit his family for Christmas. Riley's shoulders slumped slightly. He had gotten so caught up in getting ready for Christmas he nearly forgot that he'll only have one of his boyfriends to spend it with. The idea didn't sit well in his stomach. He didn't have time to dwell on it when he was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden gentle pressure on his lips. 

Riley relaxed and kissed the kiwi back. He smiled once they broke apart and Chase gave a kiss to Ivan as well. "So what did you get?" He asked. 

Chase smiles and pulls out a small box of dinosaur shaped ornaments from the shopping bag. "The rest is just lights." 

 

They decorate the tree together for the next hour. Tyler came down at one point with a warm smile and a plate full of fresh cookies. Riley smiles as he takes another bite out of his second one as he watched the two people he loves lick the rich white frosting from their lips. This was going to be one of the best Christmases yet, he thinks. 

 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored? And come on, Chase + Riley + Ivan would be cute. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
